Harry Potter and the Handsome Stranger
by JimBWhite1985
Summary: Harry Potter is surprised by his attraction to a handsome older wizard he meets one day at Gringotts. A secret affair ensues. But this wizard has a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked silently past the others in the Gryffindor common room. His invisibility cloak was wrapped tightly around him.

Ron and Hermione were engaged in a heated argument by the fireplace. Seamus and Dean were complaining about Snape. All of them were blissfully unaware of his presence.  
And harry was glad. These were his friends, yes, but he didn't want any of them to know what he was up to. Hermione had a habit of being overprotective and Ron didn't need much encouraging following suite. The others might not care or try to stop him, but they certainly wouldn't approve.

Even in the wizarding world, sexual deviance was viewed with suspicion. And it was certainly deviance that drove Harry to meet the tall dark stranger in Hogsmeade. Harry had reserved a room at the three broomsticks under a fake name. He would be back in a few hours and no one would be any the wiser.

The wizard he was meeting was named Paolo. He was Brazilian, a former teacher at The Castelobruxo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And one who had fallen on hard times. The school had let him go. He was young, having just graduated from Castelobruxo ten years before. During his tenure he taught herbology, and was said to be a prodigy. But three years into his employment, the 27-year-old star professor was terminated. When hairy met him he was at Gringotts trying to gain access to his family's vault.

Hairy first saw him talking to a goblin teller and was instantly attracted, which gave him pause. Hairy was not a romantic person. He had kissed Cho Chang and more recently had become friendly with Ginny weasley. But while Harry enjoyed the chase, he quickly discovered in each case that the other party was more invested. Cho complained that he wasn't attentive enough and became sulky. Ginny saw his diminishing interest and turned it into self loathing, thinking that there must be something wrong with her. He would try to reassure her and would even fake interest to keep her spirits up. Still, in quiet moments Harry reflected that he was not like other people. The romantic inclinations that seemed so natural to everyone else weren't part of his makeup.

It was for this reason that the presence of an attractive stranger at Gringotts had such an impression on him. The man was tall and somewhat gaunt. His robe was shabby and his dark curly hair disheveled.. His handsome face was tanned and cracked from sun exposure. His beard was not full, but patchy and unkempt. His large brown eyes looked sad, brave and haunted. But in Harry's mind, these signs of stress added to his allure. Harry was captivated. He saw the man from across the room and immediately stood up straighter.

The man seemed to be pleading with the goblin clerk, who was crossing his arms and refusing to cooperate. At one point the stranger leaned on the desk, and Harry saw the top of his robe open. There was no shirt underneath, and for a split second Harry saw his lean, brown chest that seemed to be a network of scars.

The Goblin, feeling territorial about his desk, pushed the stranger off with surprising force. He toppled for a minute before finding his footing. He noticed then that his robe was unclasped and blushed; He looked for the clasp, which seemed to have come off somewhere. The robe was in rough shape after all, and seemed days away from unraveling all together.

The wizards and witches in line behind him began to groan and complain. Suddenly all of these well-dressed magical elite reminded Harry of his relatives the Dursleys. And in this unfortunate stranger, Harry saw his younger self.

He looked at the broad shouldered, thin athletic man with a mixture of lust and compassion. But Harry did not question this. He accepted this new gush of feeling with something akin to gratitude. He was not, as he had previously told himself, incapable of romance. A Goblin interrupted Harry's thoughts by walking up the stranger and pulling him, rather forcefully off to the side.

Harry followed: "Is there a problem here?" Harry asked in a direct but deferential tone.

"Mr. Potter, forgive the wait today. We have been delayed by this impertinent stranger."

"This stranger is my guest."

"Indeed?" countered the Goblin with a look of disappointment. The Stranger looked at Harry inquisitively.

"Yes," said Harry taking in the man. He glanced at the tattered brief case in the wizard's hand. It said his name 'PROFESSOR PAOLO CAVALCANTE'

"Professor Cavalcante," Harry went on, "I'm sorry I wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron to meet you. I was delayed. So glad I'm running into you here!"

He shook the older wizards hand, and the man smiled. If the haunted expression and weary looks were attractive before, Harry thought, they were nothing compared to this smile. Impossibly white slightly crooked teeth flashed in a friendly display of amusement and gratitude making the haunted eyes squint.

The goblin bristled.  
"Mr. Potter," He said in clipped tones, "Perhaps you can tell your friend to return when he is in possession of a vault key. Without it, he can expect no cooperation from Gringott's staff, regardless of his family name."

Harry remembered now where he had heard the name Cavalcante. They were a famous and celebrated wizarding family in South America who made headlines by funding the translation of Ancient Aztec spell books. He had read about them in the Daily Prophet.

Paolo put up his hands in a gesture of surrender before the goblin.

"On that you have been very clear, sir. I won't trouble you anymore." Having said this he held his robe at the neck to prevent it from opening again and walked out, slightly red in the face.

Harry did his best not to glare at the snobby wizards and witches in Gringotts who watched him leave with smug satisfaction. He followed his new friend and caught him by the arm on the Gringott's steps.

"Wait," Harry said, not sure what he was going to say next.

"That was kind of you," Paolo said, turning around. "There aren't many who are kind in this country."

"My name is Harry Potter," He said extending his hand.

"Paolo," said the other, shaking it.

Now that they stood face-to-face Harry flushed and had to look away.

"I want to help you…" Harry stammered.

Paolo looked amused. "Again, that is kind, but why?"

"Forgive me," Harry went on, "I noticed the state of your robes, and I saw your scars."

Paolo looked uncomfortable and held his robe at the neck again.

"I have a scar too," said Harry, pushing the hair from his forehead.

At this Paolo's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter! Of course! You're the boy…"

"The boy who lived, yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry hated this moment in every conversation. For once he wanted to be an anonymous wizard. The burden of his celebrity made whatever this connection was all the more tense. He changed the subject.

"Where are you staying, Paolo. Do you have a place to stay?"

Again, Paolo looked embarrassed.

"My family has a small fortune in Gringott's. In my country a name is as good as a key. I thought…"

"Then I hope you'll stay with me, as my guest. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, just there," Harry said pointing to the leaning Inn at the far end of Diagon Ally.

"You don't know me," Paolo said fixing Harry with an earnest and beautiful stare.

"No, I don't," Harry said, "But I'd like to. Will you come with me?"

The man said nothing, just smirked and nodded.

In the days that followed Harry had gotten to know Paolo very well. And what passed between them at the Leaky cauldron in the weeks before the beginning of term remained Harry's secret.

That was several months ago, but their encounter was never far from his mind. Which is why in December of that year, when Harry received post by owl from Paolo, his heart leapt.

And so here he was, hidden in his invisibility cloak, leaving the Gryffindor dormitory to join this man who had consumed his thoughts for the last five months.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry showed Paolo into his room at the Leaky Cauldron. The two had made polite conversation as they walked along Diagon alley to the Inn, but still thee was awkward silence between them. Harry's attraction was still just as present, only now he was self conscious and tried not to let it show.

Paolo, meanwhile, was just as fascinated by the green eyed youth who had been so kind to him. Being a foreigner, he was not as knowledgeable about the names and faces of current events in the British wizarding world. Of course he had heard about Voldemort and the boy who lived, but he had never seen a picture, or even heard Harry's name.

But Paolo was no fool. He could tell he was being sized up and knew what that meant. He was in all ways bohemian and that included romantic expressions of all kinds. He recognized Harry's eagerness and was flattered. What he wondered was whether or not it was his job to initiate.

"Make yourself comfortable," Harry said. "My room is yours now"

"I can never thank you for your kindness," Paolo said.

Harry blushed and looked away, which made the older man smile.

"In my country," Paolo went on, "We speak plainly. Forgive me if I seem indiscreet…"

Harry's face was red now but he somehow managed to say "Go on."

"This generosity of yours.. What prompted it? What do you want with me."

Harry's response was immediate.

"For the first decade of my life I wore tattered clothes like yours. I lived with muggles who always treated me like a foreigner."

"I see."

"And," Harry went on, "I would like to know you better."

Paolo smiled broadly, taking Harry in for a moment. Then, surprisingly and without warning he took off his robe, exposing his lean torso. Now naked from the waste up, the mysterious wizard walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

His touch was firm, not gentle. Harry met his gaze.

Paolo kissed him and he did not pull away. As their lips mingled Paolo ran his fingers roughly through Harry's thick unruly hair.

Those same hands worked their way down to the clasp of Harry's robe and ripped it open.

Like most British persons of his time, Harry had on several layers. But Paolo seemed in a hurry to remove them. It happened fast and Harry stood passively with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

He had never been content with his body. The Dursleys always criticized him for his boniness and slight frame. But now, standing in front of this stranger, Harry felt a new confidence. The time for doubt and apprehension had passed. This was happening.

Paolo took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. A surge of pleasure coursed through his body. He felt himself begin to levitate and his body rotated into a horizontal position in front of Paolo.

Paolo began to unclasp his trousers, there by removing the only barrier still between them.

But mid motion, the older wizard stopped himself. His expression changed to one of doubt and hesitation. He looked at Harry and said with surprising tenderness,

"Do I move to fast, young man?" He turned away, blushing. "I acted without thinking. Please forgive me."

Paolo turned and Harry slowly rotated back into a standing position. He looked at Paolo's shoulders and traced the smooth line of his spine to where it met his trousers. Silently holding up hand, Harry summoned his own wand from his crumpled robes on the floor.

Once it was in his hand he pointed it at Paolo and said and in a steady voice,

"Nudaberis!" causing the man's trousers to rip into a million pieces.

Paolo turned and faced him with resolute shyness and a slight blush in his cheeks, but then smirked and picked up where he left off.

Harry couldn't remember who cast the levitation spell but both men met in the air and didn't come down until an hour later.


End file.
